Meet Your Match
by WhatTheFrickCrowley
Summary: When Tony falls suddenly ill, Pepper calls on the only one who can help... her cantankerous, unorthodox diagnostician of a older brother...A man named Gregory House. House begrudgingly takes the case, but not without drama to go with it. Pepperoni married! Eventual Hilson! cameos from Avenger members! Everyone involved, from Kutner to Cameron.
1. Falling Ill

"Hey Pep..." Tony walked in the vast living room of his house that he shared with Pepper.

Pepper turned to him, examining his tired state with exasperation. He look tired, and unlike himself.

"Did you spend all night in the lab?"

"Yeah," Tony said as he passed her, and went straight towards the kitchen." Jarvis, Is the weather good for a joyride?"

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

"How long Tony?"

"Huh?" Tony seemed confused.

"How long did you stay in the lab?"

"Uhh, since last night... yesterday- I think, I dunno, can't think..."

"Tony! You said you, nevermind... have you at least eaten?"

"Nope in the process. What time is it?"

"Um around noon. You know your flight leaves in an hour. We have to go you your Board Meeting."

"Um no, CEO remember? You go, and I'll keep my Name on the pretty building by Park."

"You still need to attend..."Pepper rolled her eyes half-glaring at her new husband. She watched him heat leftovers of Chinese from yesterday and sit with his glass of scotch, and ate some lo mein, that is until his stomach felt nauseous. He put the chopsticks down.

Tony sat at the bar, drinking a cup of scotch before he spurted it out over the table. It tasted metallic. In fact, so did the lo mein. He ignored the food and sipped on a cup of Pepper's leftover coffee instead.

"You know how I am at those things Pepper, I just can't handle those arrogant pricks." Tony said sarcastically, as he walk up to Pep with coffee in hand.

"You're one to talk Tony, really Tony!?" Pepper said as she saw the cup of coffee in his hand and the splurted scotch on the counter.

Well, I... I can 'cause... no yelling, got a bad migraine." Tony said before clutching his head.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked, as she put on her coat, turning to him."You probably stared at a computer screen for too long, Tony. Gotta take it easy."

"I don't use screens, so primitive and annoying, use...holograms..." Tony was pale, clutching his head, until he let go of his cup, the glass shattering on the floor. He fainted and fell upon the glass, cutting his skin.

"TONY!"


	2. Sarah Thompkins, How Boring

House limped to his office, grabbing a case file from the nurse station. His flaming cane led the way to his office, flamboyant running shoes on his feet. He slide the door open to find Foreman, Kutner, Taub , and Thirteen already waiting for him in his team's study. His leg was already aching him, and he limped over to the coffee station, making himself a cup with black coffee and one sugar. He tossed the file at his ducklings as the scurried to read the case enclosed.

"Tobias Brooks, 27, an easy one for you. Definitely interesting enough." House said as he popped two Vicodin pills in his mouth and sipped his coffee. He limped over to the whiteboard, erased the current case when Kutner objected.

"W-Wait! We haven't made a clear diagnosis yet! She still is dying!"

"Oh?" House said sarcastically, eyeing the half erased white board and back at his team. "I thought you guys would have figured it out by now... the answer was LITERALLY popping out at you guys." House said, continuing to erase the board, ignoring Kutner's protest.

Thirteen, Foreman, Kutner, and Taub all looked confused at House.

"Let's see... Fever, muscle weakness, the Hershey Squirts, and Hyperthermia. Not to mention the psychosomatic pain in her chest that Foreman got wrong, it was real. When Thirteen did the lung biopsy we found the node in the lung, hence the pain."

"That's right. Lung cancer...but it was removed." Kutner repeated, her voice fading off in understanding.

"The patient had Munchausen's. How were we supposed to know it was actual pain." Foreman blurted.

"I'll ignore that stupid idiotic statement, in turn for getting this now very boring patient off my hands." House commented.

House paused in contemplation. "Actually can't let that one go. You're wasting my time Foreman. She has a low tolerance to pain. What she thought was her chest about to explode was really the pain from post-op recovery. Doesn't matter if she had Munchausen's. The fever and recurring headache also points to...now it's your turn to fill in the blanks."

"Could be a common cold or flu." Taub added, seeing it could be plausible.

"Except it's not. Treat her for Trichinosis and Encephalitis , give Mebendazole therapy and a Corticosteroid of your choice, seeing if she is not allergic to that too, also Cytovene for the Encephalitis and Zofran for nausea. It was clear as day. You didn't know it was Encephalitis because we never tested for it. You all just assumed it was her Munchausen's right?"

House eyeing his ducklings with scrutiny .

" Yeah, thought so. Please hold the applause ..."

When no applause came, House shooed them. "What are you waiting for? Go cure the patient, so we can get to the more interesting one!" House whined at the end.

Taub, Thirteen, Kutner, and Foreman all scurried away, going to cure Sarah Thompkins of her Encephalitis and Trichinosis. Hopefully they won't hear the condescending wrath of House for anymore diagnostic mistakes they might make.

"How did we not do a Lumbar Puncture! If we had called for the test, we wouldn't have missed anything! I should have seen it miles away!" Kutner sighed.

"You miss a lot of things." Taub quipped.

"We all missed it." Thirteen corrected.

" We all disregarded all her other pain symptoms because of her psychological problems." Foreman stated, the doctors turning the corner.

"Does this actually require four doctors to tell her the news that she's going to live?" Taub questioned, knowing the answer.

"No, not really." Kutner said, looking at Taub with the suspicion he was about to bail.

"Well, I'm sure you all can handle the tears of joy. I've got to go." And without another word or opportunity for protest, Taub left.

"Well that was predictable." Thirteen said as they reached Sarah's hospital room, with some of the fakest smiling faces (except Kutner who was genuinely happy) to tell the patient her diagnosis and get her consent to treatment.

* * *

House banged on Wilson's door, entering.

"Office door closed, unusual. "

What House saw was Wilson rolling blunts for a patient. A very lucky patient.

"Are those for me? Wilson! Such a welcomed gift!" House said sarcastically as he took a seat.

"Not for you." Wilson commented.

"Jeez, mom. You always give the best stuff to sick people." House whined, tsking at Wilson.

"Because those 'sick people' you are talking about have cancer."

"But for pain." House interjected.

"Yes, House, for pain." Wilson sighed.

"I'm having pain." House whined.

"But you don't have cancer. Nor my patient. Nor responsible enough not to do something stupid and get caught by Cuddy."

"Hmm. Speaking of cancer, care to be a consult?"

"What is it? Or whom might be a better question."

"My patient." House replied, placing his stubbled chin on the handle of his cane.

"Sarah Thompkins?" Wilson asked, starting to roll another blunt.

"Who?" House questions.

"Really House? The woman who had a node in her lung from the biopsy."

"No, no, no, new patient. Guy named Tobias Brooks. I'm thinking he might have a tumor..."

"Where?"

"No idea."

Then how am I going to-"

"Exploratory surgery...with Chase." House pondered.

"Have you gotten consent with-"

"-Haven't met him yet."

"Yet you want to do risky exploratory surgery?" Wilson said in disbelief.

"That's what I said." House mumbled, secretly rubbing his leg.

"No House. Find proof, and then I'll consult."

"But the proof will come when you DO the surgery. Like a gumball machine. You know what's in there, a hundred different gumballs with different flavors, but then you grab your cane, give a good swing and break the glass, and then you choose the one you want, and spare yourself fifty cents and a nasty banana gumball." House said the crude analogy with raised eyebrows and a devious smirk.

Wilson all but gave up on his friend.

"Did you really make your patients' possible condition reduced to nothing more than a gumball machine-"

"-And the cane a precious scapel." House finished.

And you just want Chase-"

"And you-"

"-And me to open the guy up and rumage until we find a tumor!?"

"Yep, and Cuddy's the nasty banana gumball, so avoid that." House got up, turning to the door.

"House..."

"What."

"Put it back."

"What are you talking about."

"Your're good, but not that good, give me back the medicinal cannabis."

"Next time I'll get Foreman to get it, he's used to stealing things." House remarked, as he tossed the blunt he stole to Wilson and walking out the door to check on his patient he just saved.

* * *

Thank you to all who favorited, followed, reviewed, and subscribed to me! It means so much! Also you will officially see the House and Tony meet in Chapter 6. Snark fest at Chapter 7. I gotta get the drama building first!

I will try to update regularly, at least once a month if not more. Comment down below and let me know (what you think about the story)!

ALSO I am looking for a artist to possibly make a cover art for this fic (thinking of Stark and House sneering at each other and Pepper in the middle). If interested, please PM me, and we'll take it from there. The winner's art will be the coverart, and recognized in summary. Notable mentions will receive a shout out and art will be recognized.

\\(°θ°)/ - excited happy face!

Toodles!


	3. UPDATE! (sorry for disappointing you)

Okay guys, sorry for this, but a quick update on insert name of Fic here.

I will be updating these fics as follows:

**_Meet Your Match_**_ (House M.D &amp; Avengers, Ironman Crossover) _

**Twice a Month (1st and 15th)**

_**Bid On Me **__(Naruto Fic)_

**Once a Month (either the First or 30,31st of each month)**

_**Family Wars**__ (Batman-Dark Knight, Batman Dark Knight Rises Fic)_

**Twice a Month (1st and 15th)**

_**The One That Captured His Heart**__ (Pirates Of The Carribbean Fic)_

**(Once every 2 months, at least, no specific time date)**

_**Office Hours **__(Avengers Fic)_

**(Once every 2 months, at least, no specific time, date)**

_**Twins in Blood, Brother In Arms**__ (Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock BBC, Avengers Crossover Fic)_

**( ****Once A Month (1st)**** WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT)**

These changes start effective next month (a week or so away).

Thank you for your understanding.


	4. Last Resort

Pepper sat in the stiff chair by Tony's bedside. His arms were bandaged up and he was sleeping. She was crying. They had been through so much recently. She truly didn't want to lose him. She had ended up calling two of MooTony's friends, James Rhodes and Bruce Banner. Rhodey had arrived soon after the call, comforting her before "Warmachine" was sent to a international ''dissagreement" between the US military, Iraq, and for some reason Australia. Bruce phone had gone to voicemail, but he picked up later that he'd visit anfter he gets back from Ukraine. Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D needed the Hulk.

Tony's eyes started to flutter, and he took in his surroundings with hazy eyes.

No

"P-pepper?" He questioned his eyes moving to her.

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed as she kissed her husband.

"Mrs. Stark? Hello, I am Dr. Quinn. I need to speak a few words with you... In private?" asked as he gestured outside the door.

Pepper looked atTony, giving him a reassuring smile, "I'll be back, Tony."

"And I'll be waiting." Tony snarkily replied, although his voice even sounded drained.

Pepper got up and followed the doctor outside the room, closing it gently behind her.

Mini

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong with Tony?"

Dr. Quinn sighed. "Honestly, there is no way to sugarcoat this...we cannot diagnose him. He's dying, and we don't know why. He's stable now, but I fear the sickness will come back more serious than before. "

Pepper face contorted from angry, to confused, to fearful.

"What exactly do you mean you can't diagnose him? You're the best doctor in the Western United States!"

"Please understand that I cannot cure or treat what is not known. All our tests that we could do have come up inconclusive."

"So what now,you're just going too give up already? You've had him non-stop, test after test, and you can't even diagnose him?He's been here a week and He's getting sicker, and whatever medicine you're giving him isn't working. Are you

"I'm sorry." Dr. Quinn turned and left, leaving Pepper alone.

* * *

"Differential Diagnosis,go." House said before biting into an apple. Out was late and the team was still here.

"Congestive heart failure may be a symptom of Cardiomypathy or simply heart failure." Thirteen guessed.

"Or a parasite-"

"-Or simple bad heart. He was born severly premature." Taub pointed out.

"I said Differential diagnosis, and you people point out the obvious, you do still know what that means right? If it was a bad heart, then symptoms would have appeared earlier, like at birth. Not when he's in prime health. He couldn't be a martial artist, not much run a block without wanting to throw up a lung."

"House, it's three in the morning, maybe if we get a few hours rest, maybe we could come up with a better theory." Kutner stated in exhaustion, both from lack of sleep and the irking old diagnostician.

"OH COME ON WITH THE BULLSHIT! With all your bleeding heart Mother Teresa, save-the-children self-regard now you want to take a nap? The guy's dying. And Jenkins could have made a better diagnostic guess!" House yelled.

"Who's Jenkins?" Kutner said, eyebrow raised, ignoring House's quip.

Foreman sighed, "A patient on the fourth floor who's been in a coma for God knows how long."

"2008." House said, catching Vicodin pills in the air, ingesting them.

"That's more than usual..." Taub noted.

"More pain than usual. Now can we get back to the patient?" House said scathingly.

Taub rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn't object.

* * *

Pepper was sitting by Tony's side, staring at him in worry.

He was awake eating the mediocre hospital food.

They had been arguing for a few hours now. Pepper more in worry and Tony just in one of his stubborn fixes.

"I said no." Tony said as he took a spoonful of flavorless gelatin.

"And I say why not. Tony, who knows what S.H.I.E.L.D is capable of-"

"And that's exactly why. They'll end up experimenting on me, or dissecting my brain, or hypnotizing me for the suit mechanics or the arc reactor and turn it into some sort of weapon. I don't trust them. They're too secretive ."

"Well Tony what do you want me to do!? I-I can't. You're dying Tony and the doctors don't know why, and they can't do much else. You refuse to comply and would rather keep your suit a secret than live, live with me." Pepper cried out, effectively taking the smug look of indifference from Tonys face.

He looked at Pepper, who was tired of talking to the doctors who only gave her bad news. She was right.

"No, that's... not I meant, Pep. I want to live with you, forever. I couldn't bear to lose you." He said as he reached for her hand with his own, wires and an IV protruding from the top.

"How do you think I would feel if I lost you?" Pepper whispered softly.

It took Tony in shock for a moment. He hadn't thought of that until now.

"Okay, we'll find another way, just no S.H.I.E.L.D."

Pepper sighed and resented Tony's decision, but squeezed his hand.

"Let me go research some things. Let me make a few calls."

Tony shook his head and let go as Pepper got up to look for the doctors.

* * *

"LP tested negative, MRI fine, no neurological issues." Foreman said in the meeting room.

"Toxicology report, also negative. No arsenic, anthrax, lead, nothing." Taub said, reviewing the report Thirteen just ran.

"So Tikki Toby has no neurological issues, and hasn't been eating paintchips- Run the tests again, and add a biopsy of his heart. Taub and Thirteen do it. Foreman check the man's stool for parasites. If need be give him double dose of Miralax and he'll have the hershey squirts in no time." House ruled out Heavy Metal Poisoning in his mind as an alternate diagnosis and went to the next possible diagnosis. Kutner, monitor the patient, last thing we need is-"

Suddenly all four of the pagers went off, each one checking respectively.

Tobias had just went into sudden a seizure followed by cardiac arrest.

Taub, Thirteen, Foreman, and Kutner went to the patient room.

"CALL THE CODE!" Foreman yelled, as they charged the defibrillators and got ready to resuscitate him.

House watched Tobias watching him thrash before he went still, the patient had a seizure House thought, through the glass of his patient room but looked at his vitals. His O2 levels were plummeting, fast.

House went into the room, yelling, "Intubate him dammit, the bastard can't breathe!"

* * *

"...Dr. House, although he is great, he is not recommended, only called upon for the most serious of cases..." Dr. Quinn sighed as Pepper and Tony stared at him. Even talking about the doctor made him sweat. The woman happened to pull him up on a medical site, if only they knew how great and horrible the man was.

" I think this counts as most serious case, doctor what's-your-face. I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Tony snapped, the pain slowly coming in again. "You fuckers can't figure out what's wrong with me, and apparently this Dr. House can do it, and you won't ev-...uugh, even..." Tony yelled, but couldn't when the pain escalated every time he got angry or stressed.

"I want this Dr. House." Tony said in the angriest whisper he could manage.

"I'll make a call, he works at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He probably wont be in til 8, so in about an hour I'll give the call, in the meantime, I'd like to know your pain level." said as he placed two fingers in Tony's wrist and checked his lungs with his stethoscope.

"Twenty-fucking-get-me-a-doctor-that-actually-knows-what's-wrong-with-me -you-"

"-Tony, tell him your pain level." Pepper warned.

"...Guess a six."

"Just a six? Your body is under a lot of stress."

"Well, when being tortured and someone crudely shoves a prototype arc reactor hooked to car battery in your chest without basic medication, I guess this tops at six." Tony sneered, before wincing in pain. Dr. Quinn paled at the thought.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a syringe, doing and IV push straight into his bloodstream.

A burning sensation went up Tony's arm and he gave a tired hiss in pain.

"What was that?"

"Morphine, for your pain. If this doesn't help, we'll push up the dosage, or give you a stonger medication." Dr. Quinn said as he left the room.

"I'll do some more research for this Doctor House" Pepper said as she cooed to her husband as he slowly went to sleep before she once again got to work at finding the doctor for Tony.

* * *

"House?" Wilson muttered as he looked into his office and saw him sleeping in his chair, feet resting on his desk. He had just gotten to work after a strange night of worrying what House was doing when he never came home to the apartment. This explains everything.

What astonished him more was three out of four of his staff were still here. They all looked tired, in fact Thirteen had her head down, brunette hair obscuring sleeping eyes. The room smelled of usual medicine and chinese takeout. They were here all night long.

Wilson opened the door, turning his attention to the three doctors.

"I'm figuring House had you here all night? He shouldn't do this to you guys. Go home, get some sleep, freshen up and come back later."

"But House and-" Kutner tried to explain.

"I'll take care of House, and I'll call if somethings happens to your patient. Have you guys figured it out yet?"

"House thinks its a tumor, was pining and yelling about it for just about half the night." Foreman stated rubbing his eyes.

Wilson sighed and let the doctors go, and glanced at House through the glass before going to the cafeteria to get House some food.

* * *

Pepper was in shock. She stared at the photo on the screen. The face, so uncanny to her older brother. But this couldn't be him. Last time she even spoke to him was when she graduated high school. High school. The name was his, Gregory. His last name was Potts, not House. But House was from his father surname, not mine. Maybe he changed his name after he moved out? She was near tears. This was her brother. Her Greg.

House groggily popped two Vicodin in his mouth, before stirring up the crurel mistreated oatmeal Wilson got from the cafeteria. The oatmeal was gray. Oatmeal wasn't gray...or is it? Either way the chunky, tasteless gruel was the only thing House had to eat. So he ate it, but not before causing the oncologist some worry and strife that came with the House package.

He say at his desk, tossing his tennis ball that looked a lot like a dog's chewtoy, before a ring from hiss phone interrupted his thought process.

He let our dying a few more times before answering.

"House." He answered.

"Goodmorning Dr. House, I am Quinn, Head of Medicine at UCLA Medical Center in Santa Monica..."

"Iknow who you are, Get to the chase."

"Ah, well we at -"

"-Goodbye." and House ended the call.

The phone chimed again shortly after that and House answered.

"Hey Dr. House! Look-" Quinn pleaded before being hanged up on again by House.

The third time House picked up the doctor's call, a flustered Pierre Quinn rushed his words out before House can hang up.

"HouseIamsorryforgettingyoufired,butthatwasover27yearsagosogetoverit...IhaveamedicalcaseI...can't solve and the patient is requesting you." Quinn admitted, out of breath.

"Well the fact that you normally can't solve a diagnosis on your own doesn't surprise me-"

"Please House as former employee-"

"-Oops, sorry I believe that I have a patient that is dying. I think you have one too. Ciao."

House hung up, once and for all. He transferred his number to Cuddy's office, then proceeded to turn on his television to watch a rerun of Prescription Paradise.

Suddenly Cuddy appeared at his door, and walked inside with a small glance of acknowledgement from House as he tossed his ball in the air.

"A woman is calling for your office, but for some reason you have your office transferred to mine. Change it back."

"Shh! This is the part where Joshua expresses to Mary how he feels!" House cut Cuddy off.

Cuddy shut off the television, earning an exasperated sigh from House.

"A very, and I mean very annoying doctor from UCLA just blasted my office with the idiocy only he could deliver. As for the woman, tell her to contact me by my office, it will be transferred to Wilson's. If she wants to reach me, she'll have to try a bit harder."

"House this is not a game. Shes asking for help."

"Well toots, its a first come first serve basis around here. Shell have to wait in line."

"...Your leg's hurting you...isn't it."

"Aww, is itty bitty Cuddy wuddy concerned?" House mockingly babied her. "I'm fine."

"Then why wont you help her?"

"Because you've given no evidence as to why I should help her. Why? Because she knows my name? She requested me? Because she doesn't want a lousy doctor just like anyone else wouldn't, so she searched up 'best doctors in east coast on google, and happen to choose me? No, I'm not helping. Not until its interesting."

* * *

"I can't get through to Greg. He's hard to reach."

"Are you sure this guy is your brother, Pep, no offense but you don't even look alike, different names, not to mention-"

"-yes, Tony...I'm sure. It's just...been so long that's all."

"Jarvis, please find Gregory House Cell number." Pep said to the AI.

"Finding cellular number Mrs Stark..." Jarvis replied.

* * *

The team ended up treating Tobias Brooks from sarocidosis that caused the Cardiomypathy, and turned Tobias over to poor Wilson when they diagnosed him with parathyroid cancer. Not exactly a tumor like House expected, but cancer. Now they had nothing to do and the team had gone home early for well due rest, and House was hobbling through the parking lot to his motorcycle when his phone rang.

"House."

"You're very hard to find, Dr. House."

Suddenly House was on defense.

"Who is this? Are you my new stalker?"

"No, Ive been asking for your help, desperately. My husband's doctor has been trying to get through to you-"

"-Pierre Quinn? Sorry to say but hes a sorry excuse of a doctor anyway. Now if you excuse me I-"

"-Greg...please."

The pleading in the voice made House pause. Something about that was familiar...way too familiar.

"Who is this?"

"Pepper."

House eased up some, but the voice still had him a bit on edge.

"Who b in the hell names themselves after a seasoning?"

"You don't remember do you? You gave me that name...when we were little I kept dousing my food in pepper. You thought it was interesting and funny because I wouldn't stop sneezing afterwards. I only did it to make you laugh."

"..." House stayed eerily silent, the parking garage silent despite it being midday.

"It's Virginia, Greg. Your sister."

House took a breath in, actually collecting his thoughts, his voice becoming low, sarcastic-less and serious.

"So why are you calling me now? I doubt its just to say hello."

Pepper on the other side, felt the tone of the conversation change.

"My husband, is dying."

"Everybody dies. Whats wrong with him."

"H-He can't taste, his skin is paling, he's dying."

"Is that all you can tell me. I'm sorry but he probably isn't dying. He has-"

"Doctors couldn't do any tests, nothing that would kill him."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because my husband has a big circle of metal in his chest that keeps him alive."

House turned around, walking back towards the hospital.

"...When he's stable, fly him to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

Pepper's relieved sigh escaped over the phone, "Thank-" was all she got out before he hung up on her.

"...Interesting." House said as he walked through PPTH towards his office with a curious grin.

* * *

Hi guys hoped you like the super long chapter. Sorry I didnt post on the 1st, I got super sick with a serious medical condition and had to say in the hospital for over a week.

Anyways, I know there are some mistakes in there but Im too tired to correct right now, maybe later. Im posting this the day after I got out the hospital. BTW House and Tony officially meet at round six.

Dont forget im looking for someone to b draw a cover for my story! Dont be shy! Please fave, follow, and review! Thank you!


	5. Impatient

"Go like this, now raise your arm above your head." House instructed.

"Will this help me get rid of my symptoms?" The clinic patient asked.

"No, I thought we were playing Simon says. Now jump." The patient looked at him quizzically, making House roll his eyes.

"Fine take this," House said as he scribbled on a perscription pad.

"Sudafed? What's that for." "It's s for your congestion, which is causing all your symptoms. Once a day until the congestion relieves. Don't overdose on it, they make meth out of it." The patient looked even more confused than before.

House put on a sarcastic smile. "Go! Be free, you're cured." House got up and exited the examination room, dropping off the file at the nurse's station, when Cuddy saw House. "House, what are you doing here? Its your day off."

"..Clinic duty, aren't you so proud?" House almost sneered, grabbing fistful of lollipops. "Why? You loathe clinic duty and avoid it at all costs, no matter how incredulous your reasoning is. Now suddenly you come and do clinic duty on your day off. I dont care what you say House, you're up to something."

"I'm bored. Wilson's home probably cleaning like a housemaid, so there's no fun in that except knocking stuff down, and...I'm waiting for my present to arrive."

"Wilson still lives with you? And what present House? If it's anything that will cost this hospital any more money..." Cuddy threatened.

"Actually, no promises. I might just break the MRI machine again for shits and giggles."

"House..."

"The woman you talked before, her husband is dying, which isn't surprising, everybody dies. But the way he's dying, that's the interesting part."

"So why is it that he's dying."

"Hes dying from who knows but he has a 'metal circle in his chest that keeps him alive'. Tell me that doesn't sound like that's the thing thats killing him."

"Well if you know what's killing him, then why take it?" Cuddy questioned.

"Who doesnt want to see this mystical doodad that 'keeps him alive'?" House said as he limped away, shoving the fistful of lollipops in his pocket.

* * *

"Mr. Stark, it seems you've been stable for the past 12 hours, we are getting the heli-" "Use my jet, faster, compatible to hold the equipment you need. Using your helicopter will take forever, time that I can't spare to waste. My jet will get us there in less than 3 hours. My jet is waiting at the airport." Tony said, cutting off Dr. Quinn effectively. He was getting tired of Dr. Quinn's unhelpful nor life-saving practices.

* * *

Three Days Later

House sat in his office watching the wrestling match on his television when Cuddy came in again, a case in hand. House took one glance at the file before turning away .

"Nope."

"House-"

"No!." He yelled, Cuddy unfazed by his stubborn behavior

"It's been three days since your present was to appear."

"Santa's fat and old, he ate too many cookies." House remarked, but did wonder if the poor bastard had died already, which meant that he'd have to take the case.

Suddenly, his cell rang. He saw the caller ID, and it was her. "Santa's calling. Now shoo." House tried to get rid of Cuddy, but she only crossed her arms. House rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you?"

"..."

"House speaker, now." Cuddy said stern, wanting to see how this case was suddenly so important that he'd deny a rather unusual case of A man whose organ had switched places with one another and how he was still alive was beyond her. House put her on speaker just to satisfy Cuddy.

"Repeat." House said

"Huh?"

"Repeat!"

"Well we were on our way, transferring Tony and-"

"Get to the point where I care." House snapped.

"He went into cardiac arrest. And the paramedics didn't-"

"Well I'm sorry for your loss. If you needed to tell me he died, you could have spared me the call."

"House!" Cuddy reprimanded him. He ignored.

"No he didn't die, but they made it worse. We are at South Gardner Memorial Hospital. They couldn't risk the drive from the airport to Princeton-Plainsboro."

"Can you risk it now? That was three days ago. You know he's dying while you twiddle your thumbs."

"House!" Cuddy warned with raised eyebrows.

"Well-"

"South Gardner is only forty five minutes away. Is one pothole gonna kill him? Get him here today or find someone else to treat him. I won't wait any longer."

House hung up the phone, only to see Cuddy's eyes blazing in anger and incredulity. "Was I too mean?" House looking up at Cuddy with a face of mocked innocence.


	6. Arrival

An ambulance pulled up at Princeton Plainsboro at five minutes short of six 'o' clock in the afternoon, containing one of the most known billionaires in the world. Paparazzi cameras flashed incessantly as they tried to get a shot of the deathly ill Tony Stark. Local policemen block most, and Happy Hogan was pleased to take down and accidentally break some cameras, should his verbal threats and intimidating presence not be enough. No was not the time for paparazzi schemes and tabloids. This time it was incredibly serious.

Inside, EMT's were met with Emergency staff, including Cuddy and Cameron, along with nurses. Pepper recognized Cuddy from her little investigation into Princeton Plainsboro. "Where are you taking him?" Pepper raised her voice over the commotion of getting her husband into a designated area.

"ICU. We have already planned and prepared for you and Mr. Stark. We have security measures in place. He'll be in good hands. We have our best doctor and his team on your husband's file."

"I don't want anything leaking to the press. The world doesn't need to see him like this." Pepper said, and Cuddy understood.

They let the stretcher and staff go ahead, taking the elevator up to the third floor. After the elevator doors closed, the hospital floor was suddenly eerily quiet. Pepper went to the elevator, but Cuddy stopped her.

"Perhaps it is best if you don't pursue right now. I know its hard, but our staff has first stabilize him. I want to also apologize for Dr. House's behavior over the phone." Cuddy looked apologetically at Pepper.

Pepper paused and looked at The Dean of Medicine. Perhaps she was right.

"I can't just do nothing, Dr. Cuddy. I need to be with my husband. And Greg, it's fine. I understand him. No need to apologize, he's always been like that."

"You will, in time. I will let you know everything about your husband's condition, but first you need to let our doctors take care of him." Cuddy consoled, leading Pepper away from the Emergency Elevator. They ended up in the lobby, through clinic and into Cuddy's office.

* * *

"Holy crap. Holy crap." Kutner was excited reading the name on the file, considering this was the best day of his life.

"Kutner, we understand your fanboy crush with our new client, but you can turn it down five-thousand percent." Taub said as House handed out files.

"Guys, this is Tony Stark. This is the Ironman!" He exclaimed, making Thirteen chuckle and smile, however quickly being erased my House's glare.

"Are you going to act like a doctor Kutner, or am I going to have to make sure this doesn't become an adaption of Misery?

"Ahem, I'm fine, no problems here." Kutner calmed down.

"Good. Now, while Mr. Famous is being fondled by every female ICU nurse, differential." House said, uncapping a dry erase pen.

"Let's see, taste loss, can lead to anything from a minor infection to severe brain and nervous system damage." Foreman stated, looking over the file.

"But it also says he suffers from confusion and later delirium-" Kutner noticed.

"Delirium was caused by treatment at ULCA, next." House said as he wrote symptoms on the board.

"The guy travels a lot, from major cities to remote deserts. If it's a parasite or fungal infection its going to take forever to weed them out since its on a global scale. Couldn't give him broad spectrum antibiotics if we wanted to, at least not without causing severe damage to his liver and kidneys." Kutner replied, looking through the large patient file.

"Have you seen his hospitalizations? This guy has over thirty in the last four years. Everything from a broken nose to full body casts. If it's some post op complication, or lingering symptom, we have to comb through... thirty-seven hospitalizations and fifteen surgeries." Taub stated.

"The guy poisoned himself with Palladium. Really, Palladium."

"According from what I can make out in the blacked out reports, he stopped that a little less than a year ago."

"It's unlikely, but the poison could have seeped into his fat cells. As he burned fat, it could lead to blood poisoning.

"-No, he would be looking like a human circuit board. It's not Palladium poisoning. Next."

"Why are some discharge papers...blacked out?" Thirteen looked somewhat alarmed.

"Because he's an Avenger. They have secrets." Kutner explained without a hesitation.

"He's an idiot. An idiot who thinks that because they're a superhero, that it also means that they're invincible." House said.

Suddenly, Cuddy opened the door.

"Not now." House muttered, writing symptoms on the whiteboard.

"They have him stabilized for now in the ICU. How's it going?"

"When I can get a good answer from my circus animals." House said begrudgingly.

"House."

"Y'know with you flashing those perky tata's everywhere it's hard to concentrate. Even Thirteen agrees."

Apparently, Cuddy wasn't in a playing mood.

"Go retrace the procedures they did at UCLA. Full blood panel, LP, and you," House pointed his cane at Kutner, "Don't go near the patient until you've got your man- crush boner in check." Everyone looked at Kutner, who shot back in defense. "I don't have a boner, House!"

" Go." House nodded to the door, no longer kidding. Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, and a mildly embarrassed Kutner walked out the room.

"House... you should see her."

"Who? If her name isn't Marilyn Chambers or Sasha Grey then-"

"House, it's your sister-"

" She's not my sister. And I'm already doing her a favor, that doesn't mean it has to be a family reunion." House muttered tossing the marker on the table, walking towards his office.

"House, she's your sister. Is there a reason why you didn't want to help her?-"

"No! You want me to what exactly? Be emotional and cry "Oh, my dearest sister, how much I longed to see you!?'?" House deflected with mockery for Cuddy's emotional let-me-mother-you attitude.

"I took the case, now let me do my job. Stop bothering me about trifle nonsense."

* * *

Okay! So House finally starts treating Tony Stark! Cuddy pesters him about his sister, and doesnt exactly get the answer she expects.

dont foprget to fave, follow, and review

THANKS


	7. The Case Begins

"Good Morning Cuddy. Is the rumor true?" Wilson asked Cuddy at breakfast the next day. He sat across her, watching her eat a fruit cup, his rather puny toast getting soggy with butter.

"Wilson, you have to keep it quiet. We don't need press or any outside sources coming in to run amok in the hospital. I mean, they'll eventually get through but-"

"So it's true? He's actually treating one of the most deadly billionaires in the world!? Sorry, but that a big leap from pornstars and soap opera actors." Wilson scoffed, taking a bite of toast.

"Did you know House had a sister?"  
Cuddy asked, seeming it would only be natural that House's best friend would know.  
"What?" Wilson almost choked, eyes wide.

"Oh Lord." Cuddy sighed, covering her face with her hand.

Guess not.

"What? He has a sister?" Wilson wiped his mouth with a napkin, and took a sip of hot coffee.

"Nevermind Wilson." Cuddy tried to change subject, knowing she just opened pandora's box.

"He has a sister, younger or older. No, younger right?" Wilson tried to guess, based off of Cuddy's reaction, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Nevermind Wilson." Cuddy repeated, a little harder than before to stop Wilson prying for information.

"So he has a little sister...hmm." Wilson bit his toast.

"Wilson, don't say anything." Cuddy pleaded. "We don't know how House'll react. He doesn't even want to see her."

"No, no I won't. I just find it not that surprising. He's not exactly a family type." Wilson finished his toast, washing it down with coffee. "So what's her name?"

"Virginia Stark."

Wilson coughed, trying desperately not to choke. After he caught his breath, he looked at Cuddy incredulously.

"The Virginia Stark? CEO of Stark Industries and married to Tony Stark!?" He said in a whisper.

"How do you-"

"It's everywhere. Magazines, television, radio. You can't get away from it. He's been breaking news for the past week. UCLA security didn't exactly stop the paparazzi, which weren't too concerned about patient confidentiality." Wilson wiped his mouth, placing the napkin on his empty plate.

Surprisingly, his pager beeped, and he got out of the booth.

"I've got to go, but this conversation, is so not over." Wilson said pointedly before walking away, discarding his trash as he departed.

* * *

House viewed the patient from outside the room. He didn't want to go in, just peer at the man. He was enclosed in white sheets, eyes closed, sleeping. He was a little pale, which could lead to poor blood circulation, another possible symptom. His charts were fine for the most part, and he has been stable since they brought him in yesterday and blood work panel should have graced his eyes hours ago.

Where were those lab results?

* * *

"Where were you?" House called out to Thirteen as she entered their study, who had his needed lab results in hand.

"Looking for you." Thirteen replied, handing over the lab results.

House looked down at the chart looking through the the results. Foreman came into the room as House's eyes graced the report.

"His bilirubin is high, so is his white cells-"

"It's off by a point. I honestly do not think it's necessary to worry about his-"

"The patient has a electric magnet in his chest making byproducts of who knows what for starters. He has a gaping hole in his chest, one that exceeds past his sternum and into his cavity. That's a playground to every amoeba, bacterial and fungal you can think of. Every half point counts." House snapped, going to the drawing board, writing the symptom.

"I want you to retake the tests, make sure you didn't fuck up the tests. Actually make Taub do it."

"The entire panel? House even that's a bit-"

"Fine. You and Taub can redo the panels. He's a billionaire." House spoke to Foreman, since he wanted to try to argue.

"Not the point, even so-"

"I need Taub to not sneak around with whatever desperate nurse he can string into his web of lying debauchery. I need him here, focused, or I need him to leave. We don't need distractions, we need a diagnosis, which none of you have."

House said staring deeply into the white erase board.

Thirteen and Foreman excused themselves, Thirteen's eyes raised with horribly hidden relief and poorly hidden amusement at Foreman's poor timing.

At that moment, Kutner walked in,addressing an incredibly focused House.

"So I talked to Mrs. Stark, I had her recount the last two days before Mr. Stark-"

"Get to the point." House cut off Kutner.

"-Okay, well she said he'd been in his workshop mainly all day, except for the previous night, where they went for dinner. Then she saw him at noon-ish at home and then he passed out. Twenty minutes later they were at UCLA. She said he didn't do anything extreme. Like the stuff on TV extreme." Kutner finished, looking at House for a response.

"What did he say?" House said paying attention, though still staring at the whiteboard, trying to make connecting dots.

"He's been sleeping all day."

" Then wake him up." We need to know what he was doing in his lab, if he was feeling ill before hand."

"Okay. Also, wanted to speak with you."

"No. After you're done, check with radiology, book him for x rays, full scan. Then book him for a CT scan. And will someone give me those LP results, preferably before the man kicks the bucket?"

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the delay. I've been so busy with irl problems that I kinda abandoned writing for a bit, and I am so sorry. But here is a chapter and another will follow shortly afterwards...

And StarkSkyWalker15, you have been heard, and here you go!


End file.
